


The Day After

by EndlessRainOfWords



Series: A Beautiful Wish [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: The war against Prime is over, they have no urgent matter they needed to attend, so Adora can watch Catra sleeping peacefully all by herself. Adora and Catra enjoy their day and define their relationship.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: A Beautiful Wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	The Day After

Adora woke up to Catra's soft purring on her chest. It was the first time they slept on the same bed since they were cadets at the Horde. They did not cuddle back then, they only laid down next to each other when one of them had a nightmare or simply could not fall asleep. 

They were in Adora's room at Bright Moon, they had no urgent matter they needed to attend, they were not sleeping in a tent with their friends, so Adora could watch Catra sleeping peacefully all by herself. Melog was still sleeping on the carpet next to the bed, the creature must have been just as tired as they were. 

Catra told her she loved her yesterday. They saved the universe yesterday. She was freed of her destiny, the world was freed from Prime and even though there was still a lot to do, they could relax for a while. 

She looked outside at the beautiful Bright Moon, even when so much of it was destroyed Adora still found its radiant colors striking. She turned her eyes back to the girl sleeping on her chest and stroke her hair, "Good morning, Catra." Catra opened her eyes slowly and let out a big yawn, "Good morning, princess."

Adora chuckled, "You look cute when you're sleepy." 

Catra sat up and scowled, "I am _not_ cute." she said. With sudden and precise motion, she took Adora under her, "I am-" 

"You are allowed to be cute, Catra." Adora interrupted. She put her hands on Catra's cheeks, "You're also hot, you know that?" 

"Hell yeah, I am." Catra responded. 

They got dressed and walked to the dining room. As they were walking down, Catra gently took her hand and squeezed it. Adora smiled at her and held her hand. Holding Catra's hand felt strange but familiar somehow, as if they were always meant to hold hands like this. She could not help but smile like an idiot all the way to the dining room. 

To her surprise, Bow and Glimmer were already sat down at the table, "Good morning, guys!" Bow said. 

"Hi, I didn't think you guys would be up so early." Adora responded as she and Catra sat down at the table next to their friends. 

"Bow woke me up, I guess I should have predicted that dating a morning person would have its downsides." Glimmer joked. "Good morning, by the way." she added. 

Catra chuckled, "I could say the same thing."

Adora gave her an exaggerated gasp, Catra laughed at her fake offended look, "What? I'm a cat, I like to sleep, it should be an easy assumption to make." she said as she cut through her omelet.

Adora giggled, then she realized that Catra implied that they were dating. Were they? They were, right? They kissed, they slept together, they held hands. They were together, did that mean Catra was her girlfriend now? She was spiraling, wasn't she? She took a breath, she figured she should ask Catra when they were alone. She did not want to do or say anything that would upset her. This was all very new, and exciting, but unexpected. 

"Where is everyone?" Catra asked. "The princesses are in their kingdoms, evaluating the damage. My dad and aunt are at the castle, resting." Glimmer responded, "Tomorrow, we will have a meeting about the reconstruction of Etheria with all the princesses, so make the most of today." 

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Adora said. Glimmer smiled, "Not really. Don't get me wrong, there is a lot to do, but my advisors, Bow, and I will be enough for today, I believe."

After breakfast, Adora took Catra to the edge of Whispering Woods. They held hands as Melog walked beside them. They sat down and leaned against a tree, Adora snuggled Catra. Catra played with Adora's hair as she said, "What's on your mind?" 

"What? Nothing." Adora sat up. 

Catra took her hand, "Hey, I know you. I know what you look like when something's bothering you. That's kind of how I got into your head all those years, remember?" she grinned. 

Adora smiled, "I- It's stupid. I just- We're together, right? Like together-together."

"Yes, you are my girlfriend. Unless you don't-" Catra started but Adora interrupted her, "No no no, I want to. I want to be your girlfriend. I love you."

Catra pulled Adora back in her arms, "I love you too, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please, leave a comment. 💖


End file.
